I-5 Loop
- Deluxe= - Classic= }} |games=''Logan Kart 8 Classic'' Logan Kart 8 Deluxe |version=1.0.0 |cup=Clogan Cup |laps=1 (single) 1 (short) 2 (normal) 3 (long) 5 (marathon) |music= |image2= |previous=Clogan Circuit |next=ST Circuit }} I-5 Loop is the second Track of the Clogan Cup in Logan Kart 8 Classic and Deluxe. It seems to take place in a loop connecting Portland and Redmond. Layout 'Track' I-5 Loop first starts off with a straightaway that has a Boost Panel on the right side. This leads into a group of Item Boxes, which is followed by a right turn. This leads you to a section with a branching path, with three exits (exit 13B, exit 13A and exit 11). The first exit (13B) takes you to a right turn followed by some Boost Panels and Item Boxes. This then leads you to a 90° left turn and two more sets of Boost Panels. This is where it connects with the second exit (13A). Exit 13A could be taken by turning into the second turn. This will lead you to another right turn followed by Boost Panels and Item Boxes. You'll then also take a 90° left turn, which leads you to yet another set of Boost Panels followed by Item Boxes. This is then followed by another set of Boost Panels and a right turn, with yet another set of Boost Panels. You'll then go over a single Boost Panel and get onto exit 11's path. Exit 11 is the third exit, which could be taken by just not turning and going straight. This exit's the shortest, as it's simple a right turn followed by a group of Item Boxes. After this is another long straightaway, this time with a bit of turns. There's also another set of Item Boxes here. Then, you'll encounter another split path, with one on the right and one on the left. The right path will lead you straight into traffic, where Cars and Buses will be driving. These Cars and Buses change their speeds on different cc's. The left path is much less dangerous, with it introducing you to another Boost Panel. This will then lead you to a slight right turn with yet another Boost Panel. After this is a 180° turn with a set of Item Boxes in the middle. Then you'll have to do another 90° left turn, which is followed by two sets of Boost Panels. This will then lead you to a 90° right turn, with another set of Boost Panels followed by some Item Boxes. After this is another Boost Panel which is followed by a 90° left turn. This is followed by another Boost Panel, which leads you into the traffic, though this time you go through much less of it. After the traffic is a right turn with some Item Boxes. This will lead you to another straightaway. After passing another group of Item Boxes, you'll reach the finish line and finish a lap. 'Tips & Shortcuts' *At the first set of branching paths, take the last exit (11). This is the easiest exit as is doesn't have 90° turns after Boost Panels. *When using exit 13A or 13B on the first branching path, make sure to go into the grass beside the tree in the right turn. This not only makes your turn faster, but it also inhabits a lone Item Box which is guaranteed to give you good Items. *When in the traffic zone, press "Q" or "Right Control" to see the Cars behind you. It's also recommended to stay on the right side, as then there's less of a chance that a Bus will block the following turn. Scenery I-5 Loop has two massive bridges which takes place over a massive river. There are fences and lamp-posts on these bridges. I-5 Loop's main theme is a city. You'll see tall buildings, street signs, and speed limit signs. Throughout I-5 Loop, you'll see a lot of inaccessible roads, which often are over the normal roads. Some of these inaccessible roads will be blocked by red arrows pointing to where you should go. Despite I-5 Loop's city theme, it still has patches of grass and pine trees all over. There are also crowds throughout which watch on specific turns. Trivia *Unlike Miserable Rainy Stage, the yellow arrow signs in I-5 Loop have collisions. *''I-5 Loop'' is the only Track in the Logan Kart 8 series to have moving obstacles. *''I-5 Loop'' is the largest Track in the Logan Kart 8 series. Debug track comes in at a close second. Category:Tracks Category:Logan Kart 8 Classic Category:Logan Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Clogan Cup